


Vacation

by DaFishi



Series: Past Pains [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Izumi is baby, Loss, M/M, Pain, Sad Ending, Suicide, This Is Sad, but there isn’t enough time, is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko meets a little girl in the hospital that changes his life forever.Izumi.The same name now engraved on the grave stone he stood in front of.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Past Pains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063379
Comments: 30
Kudos: 59





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatOnePerson67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePerson67/gifts).



> WTF IS WITH MY ANGST RECENTLY LIKE DAMN BITCH SLOW THE FUCK DOWN

Zuko was cooking when he got a call to a hospital.

He rushes to the medical room and sees his husband of four years sitting on a chair at the side, tears slowly falling from his eyes.

Zuko didn’t understand.

What was happening?

And then he sees the first red flag.

Literally.

A little girl was holding a flag in her arms.

A military flag.

Those only went to the spouse or wife of the person that passed in battle.

This meant the girl had lost both her parents.

The second red flag was the grandmother in the hospital bed.

She lay in a gown, breathing labored, almost dead.

“Why are we keeping her this way? We need to pull the plug, she’s in pain,” Zuko whispers to Sokka.

Sokka simply looks at the little girl.

“Hi, my name is Izumi!” She says cheerfully.

“Hi, Izumi,” Zuko says softly. “What’s in your hand?”

Izumi shows him a picture.

It’s of her and her family.

“What’s this for?” Zuko asks.

“I’m going to ask Grandma to give it to mommy and daddy to share with them. I wanna make sure they don’t forget me,” Izumi says.

Zuko feels his throat restrict.

“Grandma says she’s going to live with mommy and daddy in the clouds. I said ok as long as she doesn’t forget me,” Izumi explains.

And Zuko feels the first tear fall.

His white coat must have jostled because Izumi notices the scars on his arms.

“I know how those got there,” Izumi says, pointing at them.

Zuko can’t stop the tears anymore.

“How?” He asks, his voice breaking.

“My sister said that when bad people hurt you, they’ll leave those on you. But when bad people hurt you, you hurt yourself. My sister had the same things on her arms. But mommy said she’s on a vacation now. I want her to come back. I know it’s mean, but can you please not go on vacation?” Izumi asks.

Zuko has a hand over his mouth to stop his crying, but it’s really not working.

Izumi goes and deposits the picture into her grandma’s hand as the monitor flatlines.

And Zuko makes up his mind, then and there.

This little girl was going to be his to raise.

Or she would have, if she didn’t pass away that night.

Suicide.

Bleeding out due to cuts on her wrists but in her hand there was a note written for, ‘Doctor who promised not to go on vacation’.

Everyone knew who that was.

So Zuko accepted the letter with shaky arms.

‘Hi, person! I just realized I don’t know your name. But I wanted you to know about me. My name is Izumi. I’m 9 years old. I like the color pink. But not the girly pink, the big kid pink. My favorite food is pasta. I think. I also like cheese. Not pizza, just cheese. I don’t know why. But I wanted to say thank you. I hope you stay happy!  
Love, Izumi’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
